The girl who brought the master down
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: What part did Martha's step sister have in destroying the master? Master/OC


**This is something that popped into my head randomly, I can't remeber what Martha's step mother is called, if you know message me. I'm not even sure if Martha's dad is married to the woman he left his wife for but in this he is. Melissa Thornton or Lissa is Martha's step sister.A cookie for anyone who spots the memoirs of a geisha reference.**

It had been the day Harold Saxon came to power everything changed. It had been her step sister Martha's fault. The government had kidnapped all of Martha's family and her step sister Lissa and her mother as well.

The master had pronounced Lissa and her mother irrelevant and killed her mother but the master had told them to spare Lissa. She still wasn't sure why.

Lissa had always got on well with Martha, the oldest of her two step sisters Martha had never blamed Lissa for the fact that it was her mother had broken up her parents. Lissa had watched as it was revealed to her the universe was bigger than she had ever imagined. And as Martha teleported out of the Valiant Lissa didn't feel abandoned like the Jones family she had shouted "good luck" just before Martha had dissapeared which earned her surprised and admiring looks from the Jones family but had meant a couple of the guards had begun to beat her up.

"Enough" calls the master and the guards leave Lissa alone. Over the next three months the master forces Lissa and the Jones family to work a slaves, Martha's friend the Doctor is turned into an old man and her other friend Jack is locked up in the engine room. Lissa regularly tried to escape but always fails.

To begin with the master finds it reasonably amusing, he thretens her a bit but is not too bothered by her escape attempts, what threat is a 16 year old girl who was only brought here by accident, no blood relative of Martha Jones? But he begins to tire of her escape plans.

One day she goes too far and he locks her in a cell for three days and warns her if she tries to escape again she will be punished. Lissa ignored him and attempts to escape again.

The master responds furiously. He hates to be challeneged especially by someone so weak and insignifficant but at the same time it _exites _him. Melissa Thornton is very young but she is wild and indomitable despite his supremecy over the world he refuses to be dominated to him, it makes him _need_ her to submit to him.

Lissa is determined to beat him. She doesn't hate him although she isn't sure why, she should hate him the man who made her stand on the deck and watch the islands of Japan burn. 200 million people dead because of him, and that was nothing. He had decimated the world, he had murdered her mother. Ye she doesn't hate him. It's a game to her. A game she has to win.

Melissa tried to escape again, she never listes to the master, he threatens her, beats her, thratens to execute her, threatens to execute other people, actually does execute other people in front of her and yet e won't submit to him. The Jones family have given up hope they will kneel before him but Melissa Thornton spits in his face.

Eventually four months after he capture the master realsises his need to posess her is more than the normal need to control everything. He has locked her in a cell again and she is screaming at him and he sees the look of hope in her eyes, hope for freedom. And he is immediatly _attracted_ to her. He grabs her a kisses her, to his shock she responds and that drives him crazy.

He fucks her right there up against the cell wall. Afterwards he is furious he allowed his emotions to get the better of him. He finds the girl attractive that is all. But he knows deep down he wants more.

Lissa is furious she let him take her virginity without even fighting him. In truth she was attracted to the insane timelord, she knew she had lost the game. But was still determined he wouldn't win. She comes up with her most daring plan yet.

Lissa serves the master supper the next day. She deliberatly leans across the table so he get a good view of her cleverage. She is subtle enough so no one else notices. The doctor now looks his age all 900 years, he is too preoccupied to worry about Martha's step sister who seems pretty safe.

The master is shocked when he realises she has not yet given up. He has to have her, to dominate her completely, to break her will. He hates her for making him feel this way. Yet wonders what he would do if he did reak her will. Does he really want to break her? He sees himself in her despite everything.

He ingnores her for the next few days, then he comes back for more she planned to refuse him but when he begins to kiss her she forgets and has sex with him again. Afterwards she is furious with herself, she wants him to be overthrown there is no doubt about that but she will miss him when he's gone she knows she will.

He is disgusted with himself, she is human weak and worthless and yet he can't tay away from her. Lucy suspects something but he ignores he he doesn't remember why he even bothered with Lucy other than convenience. If Melissa was his wife she would make a powerful mistress of the universe. He stops himself just in time. He can't think that. Melissa Thornton has to go.

He summons her to him that night intent on killing her himself, he just can't bring himself to order the guards to do it. But when he see her he can't do it. He could kill anyone else in a second but no her. Pain shoots through his hearts when he thinks about sending her away. He's lost the game. But somewhere along it stopped being a game. He realises to his horror and disgust that he loves her. The doctor would laugh if he knew. But at the moment he doesn't care.

He summons her to him and she's sre it's the end, the Jones family who have come to like her, look worried but Lissa calms them with false promises that she'll be fine. She is sure he will kill her and at that moment she realises she would die for him. For e murderous alien who killed her mother. To her horror she realises she loves him, she doesn't want him to win that would be a terrible world but she can't bear the thought of him dying.

The master holds her in his arms and buries his head in her neck, he can't let her go he just can't.

They stay like that for almost half an hour before Lucy knocks on the door and calls for her husband. The master tells Lissa to hide so she hides in the wardarobe. The master greets his wife and pulls her into a hug. Then Lissa hears a sickening crunch. The master tells her she can come out now. He has broken Lucy's neck. He tells her he wants her to take Lucy's place. Melissa refuses how does she know he won't kill her when he tires of her. She can't marry him it would mean betraying Martha.

How dare she refuse him. She loves him he knows she does so why does she refuse him? Insolent girl, he does not like things held up before him that he cannot have.

For the next few weeks she ignores him. Until she can no longer, the doctor gives her suspicious looks but says nothing. owever she comes back to him in the end. She tells him she loves him but can't marry him. To her surprise he accepts her wishes and they have sex right there on his desk.

They contiue like this over the next few months. Until Martha comes back. the master shall execute her. Lissa couldn't stand that. Biut Martha laughs she explains she had a plan. All over the world people are crying out doctor. Lissa can't help but add her voice to the billions of others. He looks at her betrayed and cries out that it's not fair. The doctor tells the master he forgives him in a fury the master grabs Lissa and teleports out. Everyoe will assume he took her as a hostage because she was nearest, except possibly the doctor.

The master tells her to listen to him. He tells her to shoot him and take his ring. He tells her he will come back on day but she has to do as he says. Lissa takes his gun and shoots him in the chest. He falls to the floor dying and whispers I love you.

Somehow Lissa isn't sure how the two of them are teleported back to the valiant, the doctor cradles the masters body and begs him to regenerate. He refuses. Lissa slips his ring into her pocket and the master tells the doctor he shot himself. Lissa stuggles to stop the trears falling as he dies.

Later Martha asks the doctor if Lissa can come with them as there's nothing left for her on earth. Francine, Martha's mum offers Lissa a place with them but Lissa choses to travel with the doctor, Jack and Martha.

But her love for the master remians. She knows how wrong it was to love him but she still can't stop. She keeps up her innocent facade she often wonders if the doctor knows but remains silent for fear of arrousing his suspicions even more.

Melissa Thornton the one person in the universe who could destroy the master. Not even she knew hat the master could have easily stopped the archangle network being destroyed. BUt he hadn't because it would break Melissa to see the world crippled for good and her step sister killed.

It had been Melissa Thornton who brought the master down. Not Martha Jones and not the doctor.


End file.
